Children who transiently have had a high blood sugar appear to have greater than normal chance of developing diabetes. Several tests of immunity and of insulin secretion were studied to determine which tests can most accurately distinguish children who will from those who will not develop diabetes. It is hoped that this will decrease the chance that diabetes will have progressed to a severe metabolic imbalance by the time the diagnosis is made. CDMAS only.